A Chance At Life
by MiniAlice618
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married! But they're both too busy to plan the wedding themselves, so they hire Irina Denali. Name sounds familiar right? So when a person from their past appears will they threaten to break Bella and Edward up? ON HIATUS!


**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Summary-Last time we were with Edward and Bella it was college graduation. That night at their party, Edward pops the question! But as the evil author I am I left you all with a cliffhanger. Well, to be nice I'll tell you what happens...**

**Bella says yes! Which means Edward and Bella are now getting married! So with Bella's company taking off and Edward beginning his residency, it's kind of hard for them to do it themselves. After one wedding planner puts the moves on Edward, we enter Irina Denali, their fabulous wedding planner. The last name sounds familiar doesn't it? When somebody from their past threatens to break Edward and Bella apart, will they ever get their happily ever after?**

**Chapter One- Proposals, Pregnancies, and Planners, Oh My!**

**BPOV**

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I squealed, jumping into Edward's arms. He smiled and held me tightly to him, smiling happily. Suddenly the door burst open and our four best friends, our incredibly stupid best friends, fell onto the deck. I rolled my eyes as they quickly scrambled to their feet.

"So...what's up?" Emmett asked sheepishly. I arched an eyebrow but stuck out my hand, showing them my ring. A huge grin broke out on my face.

"I'm getting married!" I cried. Rosalie and Alice squealed and ran over to hug me while Emmett and Jasper congratulated Edward. I looked at Edward who was smiling like he'd just one a million bucks.

And I felt exactly the same way.

**One Month Later**

"Lauren, what are you thinking? We can't paint the walls red, it'll make the room shrink!" I sighed, rubbing my temples. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Bells. I'll figure it out by tomorrow!" she said, picking up her things and walking out of my office. I groaned frustratedly and dropped my face into my hands.

"Oh no. What happened? Somebody ordered cream instead of eggshell? Oh God all hell will break loose!"

I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me as he leaned against the door. I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood up.

"I don't make fun of your job and you don't make fun of mine!" I giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm sorry love. The real reason I'm here is because Alice needs us to meet her at the diner. Like now." he said. I sighed and got my bag.

"Did she say why?" I asked. I had way too much work to do, and I was planning to work through lunch.

"She said she had a surprise about the wedding." he said, lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled at the thought of our wedding. Our beautiful, glorious, fabulous, magnificent wedding!

* * *

><p>"Alice, you're the one who wanted to meet us, and you're late? I have a project that needs to be finished by next week, and Edward has his residency!" I huffed into my BlackBerry. She giggled at my annoyance.<p>

"Chill I'm walking in now!" she said, hanging up. Edward shook his head but chuckled at Alice's antics. Alice bounded up to our table and sat down excitedly.

"You are so gonna love me after this." Alice giggled. I arched an eyebrow.

"Alice Brandon, what did you do?" I asked nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing bad. But, I know how busy you two are. You have work, projects, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of my beautiful nieces! So, I looked online and found the most fabulous wedding planner in the entire state of Washington!" she smiled. I gasped and smiled excitedly.

"Ali! That's fantastic!" I squealed, jumping up and hugging her.

"Baby, what do you think?" I asked Edward. He shrugged.

"I think it's a great idea. We both have so much going on there's no way we would be able to plan a wedding by ourselves." he said.

"I'm am effin' genius!" Alice sighed, obviously proud of herself.

* * *

><p><em>"Here comes the bride, all dressed and wide! Here comes the broom...Nessie what's the end of dat song?"<em>

I giggled at Violet who was trying to sing the wedding march. Renesmee looked up from her coloring book.

"I don't know..." she said, tapping her chin with a small finger. I smiled and patted Violet's head.

"We'll google it sweetie. Now go play in your room, I'm gonna start on dinner." I said to both of them. They smiled at me and skipped off to their rooms.

I opened the refrigerator and peered inside, looking for things to cook, when Edward unlocked the door and came in, holding a box of pizza. I sighed in relief.

"You are a saint." I said, kissing him before taking the box and setting it on the stove. He smiled cockily.

"I know." he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go tell the girls dinner's here and to wash their hands." I said, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Yes ma'am." he said with a salute before walking down the hall. I shook my head. I was raising three children-two four year olds and a 22 year old man.

* * *

><p>"Going to have lunch with the president, love?" Edward chuckled as he took in my outfit. I rolled my eyes at him.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He arched his eyebrow.

"You look so conservative." he said, motioning to my lace mini dress, string of pearls, and my matching jacket.

"You know you like it." I smirked, picking up my bag and walking into the living room where Rose was sitting with the girls.

"Be good for Auntie Rosie, okay?" I said to them as I kissed their foreheads. They nodded innocently.

"Thanks for doing this Rose." I smiled.

"It's good practice." she shrugged. My jaw dropped.

"Rose, you're not...are you p-preg-"

"NO! No, no, no way! Not yet!" she giggled. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I can't have you be a blimp at my wedding." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me as I laughed.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked, walking in. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye Rose." Edward called as we walked out the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella S-"

"Sit." Jessica Stanley said firmly. I looked at Edward who was shocked at her behavior. I shrugged and took my seat beside Edward. Jessica smiled warmly at him before turning her cold glare onto me.

"So, Becca, you want to get married in June?" Jessica asked. Edward saw my angry face and began laughing silently.

"First of all, Ms. Stanley, my name is Bella. Second of all, I would really appreciate it if you would stop making goo goo eyes at my fiance. If you can't act professional then we can take our business elsewhere." I said flatly. I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Let's go Edward." I snapped, turning and sauntering out of her office. When we got outside, Edward stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head in amazement.

"That was so hot." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head. I whipped out my phone, ready to rip Alice to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Emmett and Rose's House**

Emmett howled with laughter after we told him what happened with Jessica Stanley.

"A 50 year old wedding planner came onto my brother? That's priceless!" he whooped, clutching his stomach. I rolled my eyes and kicked him hard in the shin with my heel. He groaned and clutched his shin.

"Bells, you really need to quit wearing heels." he muttered. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mommy! Watch me jump!" Nessie yelled from the diving board. I looked up and smiled when she did a cannonball. Edward picked her up and hugged her,

"Very good sweetie!" I cooed. I took another sip of my beer and turned to Rose.

"When are you gonna start planning your wedding?" I asked her. She smiled excitedly.

"That might have to be put on hold." she whispered. I looked at her curiously.

"Why?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and tugged me into the house. Before making sure nobody was there, she rolled up her shirt. I gasped when I saw a small bump.

"You're pregnant?" I squealed. She nodded excitedly.

"Emmett doesn't know yet." she smiled. I threw my arms around her and began jumping up and down.

"This is so exciting!" I sang. She sighed happily.

"I can't believe this is all happening to me! I'm married, pregnant, and have a great wedding planning business. What else could a girl ask for?" she giggled. I bit my lip, and sighed sadly.

"A wedding planner who doesn't put the moves on my fiance." I grumbled. Rose laughed before throwing her arm around my shoulder and walking back outside.


End file.
